An Interesting Reunion
by SecretSlytherinUK
Summary: Hermione returns to Hogwarts after 5 years in America. Deciding to hide her life until the end of the party, what will happen when all the secrets come spilling out accidently?


Here is another one shot my dear readers :) I hope you enjoy it.  
>I dedicate this to Lerysakon, who inspired and helped me to write this. Thank you so much m'dear.<br>Disclaimer: As much as I wish I were JK Rowling, I am not, so apologies for borrowing your characters JK :$  
>Oh and please review…if you don't, my father will be hearing about it. SecretSlytherinUK<p>

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

'Well this is it' I thought to myself as I looked in the mirror hanging on the wall in the bedroom I shared with my husband. We had decided to attend the reunion separately to ensure that we got to talk to our old friends before there was any drama. You see, since I graduated from Hogwarts, I had moved to America to further my education and it was here that I met my husband - a schoolmate from Hogwarts.

That was five years ago and I hadn't seen any of my friends since the graduation ceremony as I decided to stay in America with my husband and raise a family - I am currently 8 months pregnant. This, along with the identity of my husband are among the things my friends don't know about me. Today, however, is the day that I finally see them again and I will reveal all, but I don't want to make any big revelations until near the end of the party. And so, with a quick wave of my wand, I cast a glamour charm over my stomach and a few seconds later my once very large stomach had disappeared to reveal a flat and toned stomach just like before I got pregnant.

Smoothing out any creases in my floor length emerald green dress, I examined my reflection for any blemishes in my expertly applied makeup and to make sure my hair hadn't fallen out of the delicate yet scruffy fishtail plait that was hanging over my left shoulder, reaching down to my waist.  
>"Here goes nothing," I said to an empty room. Turning on the spot, I disapparated only to appear in front of Hogwarts castle a few seconds later. Walking through the winged boar framed gates; I took a moment to take a look at the castle. It had been returned to its former glory after the war and you could almost see the magic radiating from its walls. Sighing, I continued up the path leading to the huge front doors. Once inside, the only sound I could hear was the echo of my black platform heels tapping along the stone floors. Within minutes I was standing just outside the doors to the great hall. The hall had been decorated with the Hogwarts emblem, with banners hanging from wall to wall. The sounds of people laughing and talking did little to calm my nerves. Taking a deep breath, I strode into the hall with my head held high and ignored the whispers that followed my entrance - something I had learnt from my mother-in-law.<p>

"Who IS that?"

"I recognise her… definitely a Gryffindor"

"Where have I seen her before? Was she in the Daily Prophet"

These sorts of exclamations and whispers carried on until I heard a familiar voice shout out: "Oh Merlin! Hermione?"

This voice had come from the one and only Harry Potter. Searching for the source of his voice, I soon saw him standing with Ginny, Ron and Luna over by the refreshment table. Smiling gently, I rushed over with as much poise as possible, heading towards my best friends. Once there I was enveloped in hugs and kisses. Laughing at their antics I pulled back from them to get a proper look at each of them. Ginny had kept her youthful glow through Quidditch, and Harry and Ron were looking more grownup and musclier than I remembered them. Luna had an all-knowing twinkle in her eye as through she was in on a secret. Even though 5 years had passed, the four of them hadn't changed much and the two men still had boyish grins. Dressed in tuxedoes and evening gowns, they looked stunning.

"Hello boys, don't you look handsome? And Ginny you look amazing, as do you Luna" I commented.

"Pfft! We look ok; you on the other hand look so different! When did you grow up? Heck, when did you get a figure?" Ginny took a hold of one of my hands and made me do a twirl.

"She's right 'Mione, you look amazing" Harry smiles at me.

"Thank you guys" I said happily, blushing slightly under their scrutiny.

"Wow Hermione…I mean…wow" Ron's voice was barely a whisper but was loud enough for us all to hear.

I giggled at Ron's words and asked, "So what has happened since I left? Bring me up to date on the past five years of your lives!" I grabbed a glass of water from the refreshment table behind Ron. Whilst delicately sipping my water, I listened to my friend's stories. Over the next hour I learnt that Harry and Ginny were engaged after dating since the end of the war, also Gin was captain of the Holyhead Harpies and Harry was a renowned Auror. Luna had married Neville and become the new Professor of Divination. Ron was currently single but had had his fair share of girlfriends over the years and was also an Auror like Harry. Once I was completely caught up with what had transpired over the last few years, I managed to deftly avoid any questions about me and instead excused myself to walk around the hall catching up with old friends. When talking to Lavender Brown and the Patil twins, I noticed my husband smiling at me across the hall. Returning his smile, I carried on with my conversations.

At around 10pm I headed back over to Harry, Ginny and Ron, Luna having gone to find Neville. When there, I started gossiping with Ginny whilst Harry and Ron discussed work. We hadn't been talking for long when a familiar voice said, "Well, well, this looks cosy"

"Sod off, Malfoy" Ron said, moving closer to my side.

"Am I not allowed to talk to the Saviours of the Wizarding World?" Draco raised one blond eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"Honestly would you all stop the pettiness, this is getting ridiculous" I asked in an annoyed tone.

"Hermione, it's the ferret, of course we can't. Don't get involved." Ron was getting more aggravated by the second and blindly swung his arm out to stop me approaching but instead hit me straight in the stomach.

The calm look on Draco's face quickly morphed into concern, worry and anger as I stumbled back with an "Oof".

Draco started to quickly approach me, his eyes conveying his fury at Ron. As he got closer, Harry and Ron stepped into his path blocking me from him. By now, the entire hall had become silent, as everyone was eager to see what was happening. Draco kept trying to get passed the two men as I stood with my hands pressed to my stomach, tears in my eyes and Ginny standing by my side, concern etched on her face.

Draco was now pushing Ron and Harry as hard as possible without causing actual harm. His desperation was clear, but obviously my best friends were oblivious and eventually Draco exploded.

"FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN! LET ME THROUGH! LET ME GET TO MY WIFE!" The words echoed off the castle walls as a collective gasp was heard from the people gathered in the great hall. The shock reverberating around the room was a perfect opportunity for my husband to dart around Harry and Ron and to rush to my side.

"Oh Merlin, Hermione love, are you ok?" He placed his hands over mine on my stomach and looking into my eyes to read my emotions - something he had become amazingly good at over the years.

"WHAT?" bellowed Ron. Following Ron's outburst, the hall broke out into whispers and shouts of both disbelief and denial. There were also a few 'awhh's from the girls.

"Shut up a minute, Weasley! 'Mione, are you honestly ok?"

"I…I don't know, can you get rid of the glamour charm please?" I whispered in a state of shock myself.

Draco mumbled a spell to counteract the one I had cast earlier that evening and the air around my stomach began to ripple until it cleared to reveal my protruding stomach. Once the spell was cast, his hands flew over my stomach, touching all over a though checking for any damage.

"Hermione, look at me…Are the twins ok?" He was scared. Draco Malfoy was scared. If I weren't as terrified myself, I would have laughed.

"I think so… wait, one of them just kicked… I'll take that as a positive sign" I smiled weakly up at the man I loved.

Throughout our exchange the entirety of the hall had quieted again and Harry was looking at me with a shocked expression, Ron was as pale as a ghost, but most surprisingly, Ginny and Luna were standing together smiling knowingly at my husband and me.

"Ok…I will take one question at a time," I said this slowly and surely so as to get the message across. Harry being the natural leader he is, asked me first.

"So… you married Malfoy and are pregnant with twins. Am I correct?"

"Yes you are Harry", I said tentatively, expecting the worst.

A slow smile graced the man's face. "Congratulations 'Mione. You too Malfoy, sorry…Draco." He walked forward and gently hugged me before holding out his hand for Draco to shake.

"You're accepting this?" Ron roared, "What the hell?"

"Ronald, he clearly makes Hermione happy so you'll just have to deal with it."

"Yeah well he's still a Slytherin! What makes you think her won't turn on her?"

Smirking at Ron, I said "Surely if he was going to 'turn' on me, he would have done so in the last four or five years? And I'm pretty sure he wouldn't have gotten me pregnant. Besides, I don't think 'Cissa would be very happy with her son if he were to hurt me. Honestly Ronald, you know I would have considered all the consequences before I even went on the first date!"

"Yeah… well… ok so maybe you have a point, but are you sure about this 'Mione?" The look on his face clearly showed that he was genuinely concerned about me and I gently smiled at him.

"I've never been more sure of anything." I grinned up at Draco and took his warm hand in mine.

"As touching as this is, when the HELL were you going to tell us, hmm?" Blaise Zabini strode through the crowd, oozing confidence, closely followed by Pansy Parkinson.

"Yeah Draco, so much for 'best friends'" Pansy pouted, but the twinkle in her eyes showed she was perfectly fine with Draco's decision.

"Hang on, when did the Slytherins become nice? I need to sit down," mumbled Ron before heading over to the nearest table. Draco, Harry, Ginny, Blaise, Pansy and I followed him and sat at the table too.

"Well, I think this calls for a truce don't you think?" Harry laughed and raised his glass. Everyone followed his example and chorused his toast of "Congratulations to Mr and Mrs Malfoy".

Over on the other side of the hall, Neville leant down to say to his wife, "Well this was an… Interesting reunion, to say the least."

"Indeed it was" Luna replied.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Thank you for reading :)

If you loved it/hated it/enjoyed it or whatever, please review - they make me happy, so please click the blue button, or my father will be hearing about it.

SSUK xx


End file.
